


Hawks Hustle

by ultramarinus



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, winner winner chicken dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultramarinus/pseuds/ultramarinus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a mix to celebrate the start of a new season</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawks Hustle

_success breeds envy, keep reproducing_

  
[listen here](http://8tracks.com/patientlywaking/hawks-hustle)

> Hi Hater (remix Feat. Plies, Swizz Beats, Jadakiss) — Maino  
>  Return of the Hustle — Fabolous feat. Swizz Beatz  
>  Stand Up Guy — T.I.  
>  Burn — Ellie Goulding  
>  I Made It — Kevin Rudolf ft. Lil Wayne, Birdman and Jay Sean  
>  Hello Good Morning — Diddy Dirty Money  
>  Every Chance I Get — T.I.  
>  Right Above It — Lil Wayne Feat. Drake  
>  Days Of Our Lives — Juelz Santana  
>  Wild for the Night — A$AP Rocky Feat. Skrillex  
>  I Am Not A Human Being — Lil Wayne  
>  Mic Check — Juelz Santana  
>  Breathe In Breathe Out — Kanye West  
>  I Can Transform Ya — Chris Brown Feat. Lil Wayne, Swizz Beatz  
>  Onto The Next One — Jay-Z  
>  Tear It Up — Young Wun Feat. DMX, Lil Flip, David Banner  
>  Run This Town — Jay-Z Feat. Kanye West & Rihanna  
>  Up All Night — Drake Feat. Nicki Minaj  
>  Out Here Grindin' — DJ Khaled  
>  Goldie — A$AP Rocky  
>  Thank Me Now — Drake  
>  See Me Shine — Bone Thugs N Harmony  
>  Chelsea Dagger — The Fratellis

**Author's Note:**

> gonna also put a general warning out there for reeeeeeeally inappropriate and probably borderline offensive lyrics so if that's something you're sensitive to you may want to skip over this one <3333


End file.
